


Pihakeinu ja puumaja

by lokiemrys



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Summer, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Isak ja Even ovat talovahteina Evenin isovanhemmilla.Puuroa ja mansikoita, vanha pappamopo, kesäsade, lättyjä ja liikaa pitsiä. Kaikkea, mitä mummolaidylliin kuuluu.





	Pihakeinu ja puumaja

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu ennen neloskauden ilmestymistä.  
> (Tämä on julkaistu aiemmin muualla kolmessa osassa).

Pihakeinu ja puumaja

 

Pihakeinun katos ja omenapuut varjostivat ihanasti. Ulkona oli miellyttävät parikymmentä astetta lämmintä, lempeä tuulenviri kävi kasvoilla.  
Isakista tuntui vähän oudolta, ettei mistään kuullut liikenteen meteliä ja hän oli juuri aikeissa huomauttaa asiasta omenapuun alla makaavalle Evenille, kun tämä tönäisi pihakeinua jalallaan.  
Isak kääntyi mulkaisemaan vanhempaa poikaa. Evenin hymy oli niin leveä, että tämän silmät olivat sirrillään, eikä Isakin ärtymys selvinnyt sellaisesta.  
"Lopeta", Isak sanoi, mutta äänensävyn puolesta hän olisi voinut yhtä hyvin sanoa  
"olet ihana".  
Even potkaisi uudestaan.  
"Miksi?" Even kohotti kulmiaan juuri sillä raivostuttavalla tavalla, joka nostatti perhosparven lentoon Isakin vatsassa.  
"Käyttäydyt kuin viisivuotias", Isak tuhahti, nykäisi maasta ruohoa ja heitti korret Evenin suuntaan.  
Even nauroi niin, että terävät kulmahampaat loistivat, ja Isakin mahassa muljahti. Mikään ei tuntunut niin hyvältä kuin Evenin näkeminen noin onnellisena ja tämän naurun kuuleminen.  
Noiden terävien hampaiden näkeminen sai aikaan miellyttävän vihlaisun ihan solisluun alapuolella ja Isak tunsi punastuvansa.  
Hän hieraisi jälkeä vaivihkaa, äkkiä se tuntui valkoisen t-paidan alla hehkuvan kuumalta.  
"Minä olen viettänyt täällä mummolassa kesäni viisivuotiaana", Even huomautti sitten, ja pojan hymy kääntyi virneeksi, "Mikä sinun tekosyysi on, ruohonheittelijä?"  
Isak muljautti silmiään, mutta ei saanut pidettyä hymyään kurissa.  
"Itse aloitit."

Even nauroi taas, ja lähti hitaasti nelin kontin lähestymään keinua.  
Isak seurasi Evenin lähestymistä ja miellyttävä odotus kupli hänen sisällään. Even nousi Isakin tasolle ja katsoi nuorempaa ovelan näköisenä. Sitten hän painoi kasvonsa Isakin vatsaa vasten, joka oli paljastunut, kun nuoremman paita oli jossain vaiheessa noussut. Isak ennätti inahtaa yllätyksestä ennen kuin ääni muuttui rääkäisyksi, kun Even alkoi puhaltaa.  
"Lopeta lopeta!" Isak kiljui naurusta ja yritti kiemurrella karkuun, mutta Even oli tarttunut häntä toisella kädellä lantiolta ja laskenut toisen painavana Isakin rinnalle.  
Keinu nirisi ja hytkyi, ja kun Isakin piteleminen alkoi käydä liian vaikeaksi, Even kiipesi nuoremman reisien päälle istumaan.  
Isak kamppaili edelleen vastaan, mutta lähinnä näön vuoksi, sillä Evenin kutitus alkoi hiljalleen muuttua pieniksi suudelmiksi.  
"Even, ei me voida - " Isakin ääni oli käheä, ja hän yritti melko ponnettomasti työntää toista poikaa pois päältään.  
"Shhh", Even vastasi ja työnsi Isakin paitaa ylemmäs niin, että pääsi jatkamaan suudelmien rataa nuoremman rinnalle ja lähemmäs eilisiä jälkiä.  
"Even - " Isak sai suunsa täyteen valkoista puuvillaa, kun Even jatkoi hänen paitansa riisumista.  
"Me hajotetaan sinun mummosi ja muffasi keinu", Isak protestoi heittäessään paitansa nurmikolle.  
"Ne ovat muutenkin puhuneet uuden ostamisesta viimeiset kymmenen vuotta", Even mumisi Isakin rintaa vasten, ja Isakin seuraava vastalause muuttui huokaisuksi.  
"Ei se silti ole paras mahdollinen - ah - ensivaikutelma, jos ne tulevat - tänne ja me ollaan hajotettu - kaikki paikat."  
"Ai kaikki paikat?" Even kohotti kasvonsa hetkeksi Isakin rinnalta ja virnisti. "Mitä muuta sinä ajattelit, että hajotetaan?"  
"Argh", Isak antoi päänsä lysähtää takaisin tyynylle ja puri nyrkkiään, kun Even nosti nuoremman shortsien vyötärönauhaa ja sujautti kätensä tämän housuihin.  
"Nyt kun sanoit, niin täällähän on vaikka mitä jänniä paikkoja", Even pohdiskeli liikuttaessaan kättään hitaalla rytmillä.  
"Tuolla omenapuussa on vieläkin puumaja, jonka muffa rakensi minulle kun olin pieni."  
Even pyöräytti peukaloaan katse omenapuussa ja Isak ynähti.  
"Mitä, sanoitko jotain? Puumajaan seuraavaksi vai?" Even katsoi Isakia ilkikurisesti ja pysäytti kätensä liikkeen, kun nuorempi ei vastannut, mulkoili vain.  
"Me ei todellakaan panna puumajassa", Isak murahti ja Even näytti poikaystävälleen surullista naamaa.  
"Vastanaineet yleensä panevat jokaisessa huoneessa."  
"Even, me ei olla naimisissa", Isak yritti kuulostaa pahantuuliselta, mutta punastui korviaan myöten.  
"Ei vielä", Even hymyili ja iski nuoremmalle silmää.  
"Urrgghhh", Isak ähkäisi ja katsoi merkitsevästi Evenin kättä, joka ei vieläkään liikkunut.  
"Suostutko puumajaan, jos pyydän oikein kauniisti?" Even katsoi Isakia silmät suurina ja alahuuli mutrulla. Hän liikautti kättään kevyesti.  
"Jos sieltä ei tule tikkuja pers- aaaahhnnnnggghhh - " Isak joutui tällä kertaa painamaan molemmat kädet suulleen, sillä Even laittoi kätensä lisäksi myös suunsa hommiin.  
Vajaa minuutin päästä Isakin toisen käden sormet olivat tiukasti Evenin hiuksissa ja keinu nirisi ja hytkyi, kun Isak yritti työntyä syvemmälle vanhemman pojan suuhun.  
"Even - minä - " Isak ei ennättänyt sanoa enempää, sillä Even kohotti kasvojaan niin, että he saattoivat katsoa toisiaan silmiin. Evenin hehkuva katse riitti tönäisemään Isakin orgasmiin.

Osa spermasta valui Evenin leualle ja Isak yritti olla katsomatta. Miksi Even näytti jonkun hänen aivojensa pimeän osan mielestä niin nätiltä tuollaisena? Jos Even nyt pyytäisi, Isak tiesi suostuvansa ihan mihin tahansa.  
"Saanko pusun?" Even hymyili enkelimäisesti ja Isakin poskia kuumotti, kun hän ojensi kätensä pyyhkiäkseen tahman poikaystävänsä leualta.  
He suutelivat ja Isak maistoi itsensä toisen kieleltä. Sen olisi kaiketi pitänyt ällöttää, mutta jotenkin se teki suudelmasta vain entistä koukuttavamman. Suudelman tauotessa Even tarttui Isakin käteen ja nuolaisi sperman tämän peukalolta.  
"Even", Isak parahti ja punehtui korviaan myöten. Even hymyili ja jatkoi Isakin sormien puhdistamista, kunnes missään ei ollut enää pisaraakaan valkoista mähmää.  
"Puumaja?" Even pyyhkäisi otsalle valahtaneita hiuksiaan pois tieltä, eikä Isak voinut kuin tarttua vanhemman kasvoihin ja vetää tämän uuteen suudelmaan.  
"Vaikka joka huoneessa." 

 

***

Seuraava aamu oli harmaa.  
Isak heräsi yksin. Viereisen tyynyn pitsipäällinen oli rytyssä Evenin jäljiltä, mutta tämän puoli sänkyä oli jo jäähtynyt. Vierashuone oli vanhanaikainen ihan niin kuin koko talo, ikkunassa oli valkoiset pitsiverhot ja tapetti oli täynnä pieniä kukkia. Yksi sängynpäädyn tummista puupienoista oli maalattu valkoiseksi, eikä Isak voinut ymmärtää miksi.  
Hän makasi hetken pohtimassa sitä, ja vain kuuntelemassa ihmeellistä hiljaisuutta. Pian keittiöstä alkoi kuitenkin kuulua kärsimätöntä kolinaa. Virnistys levisi väkisinkin Isakin kasvoille.  
Even tiesi, ettei häntä kannattanut herättää, ja tämä oli kai sitten toisen hienovarainen tapa saada hänet ylös.  
Isak tunsi olonsa poikkeuksellisen levänneeksi, vaikka yöpöydällä jököttävä herätyskello näytti, että kello oli vasta hädin tuskin puoli kymmenen. Isak käänsi kellon nurin, kesälomalla oli se ja sama milloin heräsi.

Keittiössä häntä kohtasi sangen huvittava näky. Even seisoi lieden äärellä valkoisessa pitsiesiliinassa ja hämmensi kattilaa, joka oli täynnä kiisseliä.  
"Huomenta", Isak haukotteli, ja kun Even kääntyi ja hymyili hänelle, Isakin oli aivan pakko kävellä toisen luo ja pussata.  
"Huomenta rakas, puuro ja kiisseli on ihan kohta valmiita", Even hieraisi Isakin nenää omallaan, mutta kääntyi sitten takaisin kiisselin pariin.  
"Milloin sinä opit tekemään kaikkea tuollaista?" Isak jäi Evenin taakse, kietoi käsivartensa vanhemman vyötärölle ja sujautti toisen kätensä esiliinan taskuun.  
"Mummo on opettanut", Even kuulosti ylpeältä ja Isakin oli aivan pakko painaa suukko toisen niskaan.  
"Voinko minä tehdä jotain?"  
"Voit etsiä sokerin kaapista ja mennä sitten pöytään odottamaan", Even huitaisi kädellään tiskialtaan viereisen kaapin suuntaan ja Isak suukotti vielä Eveniä poskelle ennen kuin avasi kaapin ja alkoi penkoa.

"En ole koskaan nähnyt tällaista puuroa", Isak kohotti lusikkaansa ja katsoi puuroa tarkkaan silmät sirrillään. Se oli vähän kuin riisipuuroa, mutta ei kuitenkaan.  
"Helmipuuroa", Even selitti, "Mummolla on ollut kirjekaveri Suomessa jo vuosia ja ne vaihtelee reseptejä."  
Isak sulki silmänsä ja laittoi lusikan suuhunsa. Hän ei tiennyt mitä oli odottanut, mutta maku oli yllättävän hyvä. Puuroryynit saattoi imeskellä yksittäisiksi pieniksi palloiksi.  
Even nauroi, kun Isak näytti pallot kielellään.  
"Noin minäkin tein viisivuotiaana."  
Kiisseli oli syömäkelpoista, vaikka Isak irvistikin tyrnimarjoille, joita Even oli ripotellut sekaan.  
"Ne on terveellisiä", Even sanoi ja tunki lusikallisen melkein pelkkiä oransseja marjoja omaan suuhunsa.  
"Joo joo", Isak muljautti silmiään huvittuneesti, mutta vältti silti tyrnejä ottaessaan lisää kiisseliä.

"Meidän pitää käydä tänään kaupassa", Even totesi, kun he seisoivat aamiaisen jälkeen vierekkäin tiskialtaalla. Isak tiskasi ja Even kuivasi. Jos tiskit jäisivät liian pitkäksi aikaa seisomaan, ne eivät lähtisi enää puhtaiksi, joten he olivat päättäneet hoitaa ne pois heti.  
Tiskikonetta ei tietenkään ollut.  
Isak mietti eikö eläkeläisillä ollut parempaa tekemistä kuin tiskata käsin, mutta ilmeisesti ei.  
"Kannattaa varmaan lähteä sitten aika pian, minusta tuntuu, että tänään sataa", Isak vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos, taivas näytti vain synkistyneen aamuisesta. Koivunoksat riippuivat melkein maahan saakka aivan kuin nekin olisivat odottaneet sadetta.  
"Kaivetaan muffan pappatunturi autotallista", Even innostui ja nakkasi tiskipyyhkeen pöydälle.

Isak sai ajaa niin kauan kun oli hiekkatietä, Even istui hänen takanaan kädet nuoremman vyötäröllä. Vanhemman jalat olivat niin pitkät, että pojan oli melkein mahdotonta pitää ne ilmassa, varsinkin kun mopo pomppi töyssyisellä tiellä. Evenin nauru raikui ja Isakin oli mahdotonta olla yhtymättä siihen.

He olivat löytäneet varastosta molemmille vanhat pottakypärät joille Isak ei ollut lämmennyt alkuunkaan. Even oli joutunut käyttämään suostutteluun niin paljon suudelmia, että lähtö meinasi jäädä kokonaan tapahtumatta, kun vanhemman pojan kädet olivat alkaneet vaellella.

Kun päästiin kylälle asti, jokainen vastaantulija nosti Evenille kättä. Isakista tuntui oudolta, että kaikki täällä tunsivat Evenin, olivat varmaan tunteneet aina. Tiesivätköhän nämä senkin, mikä hänen roolinsa Evenin elämässä oli? Tiesivätkö nämä ihmiset Evenin bipolaarisuudesta?  
Isak vilkuili ympärilleen hiukan varuillaan, kun Even tarttui hänen käteensä lähikaupan edessä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tuntunut välittävän, että kaksi poikaa piti toisiaan kädestä.  
He ostivat kermavaahtoa ja lättyjentekoainekset, sekä makkaraa grillattavaksi myöhemmin.  
Kotimatkalla alkoi ensin tuulla ja heti perään sataa oikein kunnolla. Vaikka matka oli vain muutaman kilometrin, kun he vihdoin tulivat perille, olivat molemmat boksereita myöten läpimärkiä.

”Miten tämä on edes mahdollista?” Even päivitteli ravistellessaan itseään kuin märkä koira.  
”Meidän olisi pitänyt lähteä aiemmin”, Isak mietti asetellessaan vaatteitaan takkahuoneeseen kuivumaan.  
Pienessä takassa odotti puupino sytyttämistään samoin kuin saunan pesässä.  
Vaikka iltapäivä oli vasta alullaan, sade oli pimentänyt taivaan niin, että näytti melkein siltä kuin ilta olisi koittanut varhain. Sade oli sumentanut värit aivan niin kuin maailma olisi päättänyt mennä nukkumaan.  
Vaikka kesäsade olikin ollut lämmin, alkoi liian kauan märissä vaatteissa oleilu väkisin hytisyttää.  
Even riisui vetiset vaatteensa Isakin viereen ja meni saunan puolelle sytyttämään kiuasta.  
Isak jatkoi vaatteiden ripustamista pieni hymy huulillaan. Evenin läpimärkä valkoinen t-paita toi hänen mieleensä Halloweenin, sen illan, jolloin kaiken saattoi sanoa alkaneen.  
Siitä ei ollut vuottakaan, ja silti tuntui melkein vaikealta muistaa, millaista hänen elämänsä oli ollut ennen kuin Even oli rysähtänyt paikalle ja muuttanut kaiken. 

”Sinun tukkasi on ihan märkä”, Even oli tullut takaisin, sauna oli ilmeisesti syttynyt. Isak heilautti päätään, mutta muutama suortuva oli täysin liimautunut hänen otsalleen.  
Even otti pöydältä pinosta pyyhkeen ja alkoi hellästi kuivata Isakin hiuksia.  
”Mmmmmm”, Isak hymisi tyytyväisenä, kun toisen sormet hieroivat hänen päänahkaansa pyyhkeen läpi. 

He kietoutuivat vanhoihin, raidallisiin kylpytakkeihin. Isakia kyllä hiukan huolestutti lainata niitä ilman lupaa.  
”Eihän me voida vaan ottaa sinun isovanhempien juttuja!”  
”Me vaan lainataan, pistetään pyykkiin ennen kuin ne tulevat takaisin. En minä voi koko ajan olla soittelemassa niille Kanarialle, että saako pyyhkeitä lainata ja saako kardemummaa laittaa leivän päälle”, Even virnisti.  
Isak ei voinut olla hymyilemättä takaisin.  
Takan eteen sohvalle oli mukavaa käpertyä odottamaan saunan lämpiämistä. Even veti Isakin puoliksi syliinsä, eikä nuorempi protestoinut tippaakaan. Kumpikaan ei hytissyt enää kylmästä, mutta silti ajatus saunasta tuntui houkuttelevalta.  
”Tuntuu melkein niin kun oltaisiin pudottu johonkin rinnakkaistodellisuuteen”, Isak pohti ja kohotti kätensä hipaisemaan Evenin alahuulta.  
”Me ollaan kaukana Oslosta, ihan kahdestaan täällä ja kuunnellaan vaan sadetta ja takkatulta”, Isak jatkoi ja hymyili. Even suuteli poikaystävänsä kättä.  
”Minusta tämä todellisuus on kaikkein paras. Joskus hiljaisuus kuulostaa hyvältä. Tällainen rauhallinen, ei sellainen yksinäinen hiljaisuus”, Evenin ääni vaimeni loppua kohden ja Isak kääntyi katsomaan toista yrittäen olla näyttämättä huolestuneelta.  
”En kai minä saanut sinua ajattelemaan ikäviä asioita?” nuorempi kysyi varovasti ja Even vastasi hymyllä.  
”Miten minä voisin ajatella ikäviä asioita kun sinä olet siinä eläkeläiskylpytakissa ja tukka ihan sekaisin? Täysin mahdotonta.”  
Even veti Isakin suudelmaan, joka vakuutti nuoremman siitä, ettei Even todellakaan ajatellut ikäviä asioita.  
Suudelman tauotessa Even näytti äkkiä mietteliäältä.  
”Mitä jos sinä kaljuunnut ennen kun pääset eläkkeelle?”  
Isak tuijotti toista hetken epäuskoisena ennen kun huomasi Evenin suupielen nykivän.  
”Minä sinulle näytän kuka kaljuuntuu!”

Saunan ollessa valmis kummallakaan ei ollut enää kylmä, mutta tuntui silti hyvältä painua raikkaan suihkun jälkeen kunnon löylyihin.

 

***

 

Saunan jälkeen he alkoivat paistaa lättyjä.  
Paistinpannu oli vanha, joten oli aika temppu saada ensin lätty irti pannusta, ja sitten vielä heittää ja saada se laskeutumaan takaisin toisin päin.  
Isak vatkasi kermavaahdon käsin. Hän ei siitä niin välittänyt, mutta Even kävi maistamassa sormella vähän väliä sillä verukkeella, että kokeili, oliko vaahto jo valmista.  
”Sormet pois!”, Isak läpsäytti poikaystäväänsä vispilällä ja kermaa roiskui molempien käsille.  
”Älä nyt herran tähden pistä hyvää kermaa hukkaan”, Even nuoli pisarat käsivarreltaan ja pihakeinuepisodi välähti Isakin mieleen. Hän tunsi korviensa punehtuvan, mutta Even oli kääntynyt jo takaisin lättyjen puoleen.  
Isak ei ollut varma, oliko helpottunut vai pettynyt.  
Even heitteli lättyjä kuin vanha tekijä, yksikään ei pudonnut lattialle.  
”Haluatko kokeilla?” Even kääntyi hymyilemään Isakille, kun jäljellä oli vielä jonkin verran taikinaa.  
”Sinä yrität vain saada huomioni muualle, ja menet syömään kaiken kermavaahdon kun minä heitän”, Isak syytti, mutta tarttui silti Evenin tarjoamaan paistinpannuun.  
”Tunnet minut liian hyvin”, Even hykerteli.  
Isak heitti, ja lätty pyörähti ilmassa kuin laiska avaruusalus, ennen kuin sinkosi paistinpannun reunan kautta kohti lattiaa.  
”Eeeeeeiiiiii!” Even syöksyi perään kuin paraskin sieppari, ja onnistui saamaan lätyn kiinni ennen kuin se ennätti läsähtää lattialle. Lätty oli kuuma, joten Even päätyi heittelemään sitä ilmaan, kuin paraskin sirkustaiteilija. Isak ei voinut olla nauramatta esitykselle.  
Even auttoi Isakia kääntämään seuraavan toinen käsi nuoremman vyötäisillä ja toinen tämän käden päällä. He heittivät lätyn, joka laskeutui siistillä voltilla takaisin pannulle.  
Isak ei voinut lakata hymyilemästä, kun Even suuteli häntä ylpeänä.  
He kävivät keräämässä mansikoita lättyjen päälle mansikkamaalta talon takaa. Isak piteli suurta punaista sateenvarjoa, kun Even noukki marjoja lohkeilleen emalimukin täyteen jalassaan muffansa kumisaappaat.

Even laittoi lättyynsä mansikoita, sokeria ja kermavaahtoa, kääri sen rullalle ja pilkkoi pieneksi.  
”Suu auki”, vanhemman pojan hymy oli niin valloittava, että Isak avasi suunsa ilomielin ja söi ainakin puolet Evenin lätystä.  
Isak nuoli kermavaahdon Evenin sormista mahdollisimman hitaasti katsoen koko ajan toista silmiin.  
Even nuolaisi huuliaan ja tämän ilme lupasi sellaisia asioita, jotka saivat Isakin posket lehahtamaan punaisiksi. Evenin tässä oli ollut tarkoitus punastua, hemmetti.

Even otti Isakin kasvot käsiinsä ja suuteli kermavaahdon nuoremman huulilta.  
”Lätyistä tuli tosi hyviä”, Even sanoi ja iski silmää leveästi hymyillen.  
”Todella”, Isak vastasi ja siirsi Evenin kasvoille karanneen suortuvan takaisin paikoilleen.  
”Otetaanko päiväunet?”

”Tarkoitatko päiväunia, vai ’päiväunia’?” Even kiusasi ja veti Isakin uuteen suudelmaan.  
”Ota selvää”, Isak nousi tuoliltaan hiukan huterin jaloin, vilkaisi Eveniä olkansa yli ja kohotti kulmiaan.  
”En koskaan kieltäytyisi minkäänlaisista päiväunista sinun kanssasi”, Even päätti ja nuolaisi vielä kermavaahdot haarukastaan ennen kuin seurasi Isakia.

Isakin askeleet kaikuivat tiheinä rappusissa ja Even kiihdytti omaa vauhtiaan.  
”Minä olen päällä!” Isak kiljahti, kun Even saavutti hänet ihan vierashuoneen ovella.  
”Ihan kuin varaisit jotain yläpunkkaa”, Even nauroi, ”ei tämä toimi sillä lailla!”  
Even kellisti Isakin sängylle, painoi tämän kädet patjaan ja istahti Isakin lantion päälle.  
”Tulepas sieltä pois jos pääset”, Even painoi kiusaavan suudelman nuoremman kaulalle ja näykkäsi aataminomenaa.  
”Odota vaan”, Isak vastasi uppiniskaisesti pukittaen lantiollaan.  
Isak kiemurteli, he painivat, könysivät ja nauroivat kuin keskenkasvuiset. Välillä paini muuttui suudelmiksi, joissa ensimmäinen joka irrottautui vetääkseen henkeä, oli häviäjä. Lopulta Isak oli se, joka istui Evenin lantiolla. Kasvoillaan nuoremmalla oli niin suloisen tyytyväinen ilme, että Even ei edes halunnut muuta kuin antautua.  
Even levitti käsivartensa.  
”Olen valmis, mitä ikinä aiotkaan.”  
Ja silti Evenin aivot tyhjenivät kaikesta, kun Isak valui lähemmäs sängyn jalkopäätä ja painoi avonaisen suunsa kohoumalle Evenin kauhtuneissa shortseissa.

***  
”Haluan meille tällaiset samanlaiset pitsityynyliinat sitten, kun muutetaan yhteen”, Isak sanoi, kun he makasivat vähän myöhemmin sylikkäin kuuntelemassa peltikattoon rummuttavaa sadetta.  
Even nauroi ja painoi suukon Isakin ohimolle.  
”Silloin ekana päivänä ne olivat sinun mielestäsi hirveät.”  
”Shhhh, hiljaa kun minä yritän olla romanttinen”, Isak mulkaisi poikaystäväänsä muka vihaisesti.  
Evenin hymy pehmeni ja silmiin tuli epävarmaa toiveikkuutta.  
”Haluaisitko sinä oikeasti muuttaa yhteen minun kanssani?”

Isak katsoi Eveniä silmät suurina ja kohotti epäuskoisena kulmiaan.  
”Luuletko sinä, että minä jaksan ikuisesti katsella Eskildin muikeita ilmeitä aamiaispöydässä silloin, kun sinä olet ollut yötä? Tai purra tyynyä, kun tiedän, että Linn mulkoilee murhaavasti aamulla, jos me ollaan liian äänekkäitä? Totta kai haluan muuttaa yhteen.”  
”Vaikka minä olen… tällainen?”  
Even puristi Isakin tiukemmin syliinsä ja hautasi kasvonsa nuoremman hiuksiin kuin välttääkseen toisen vastausta. Isak tunsi, miten Even teki suukoista polun, joka johti lopulta leuan kautta huulille. Suudelmat olivat keveydestään huolimatta hiukan märkiä.  
Isak vastasi suudelmaan ja pussasi sitten suupielistä aloittaen Evenin poskilta kyynelraidat pois.  
”Tietenkin minä haluan muuttaa yhteen sinun kanssasi”, Isak sanoi painokkaasti ja silitti Evenin hiuksia tämän korvan taakse. Isakista tuntui, että hän saattaisi ehkä pakahtua.  
Evenin hymy oli niin kirkas ja täynnä ihmetystä. Se oli ehkä onnellisin hymy, jonka Isak oli koskaan toisen kasvoilla nähnyt.


End file.
